mydiymariogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalina's Galactic Journey
Rosalina's Galactic Journey is an upcoming game that will be released for the Wii U in the first quarter of 2016. It serves as a prequel to the Super Mario Galaxy series and revolves around Rosalina in her quest to bring order to the universe. The game will be developed by Nintendo EAD Tokyo, who also developed the Super Mario Galaxy series, Super Mario 3D Land, and Super Mario 3D World. Plot Thousands of years ago, a young princess named Rosalina befriended the Luma species and set out on a journey to find her missing parents. She overcame her loneliness to become the protector of the Lumas and the Comet Observatory, travelling from galaxy to galaxy in order to provide fuel for the observatory's beacon. One day, a powerful force disturbs the solar system, revealing itself to be Antasma. Antasma declares that he wants to destroy the universe, harnessing the Star Spirits as power for his Nightmare Launcher which will tear apart the solar system. Rosalina and a young Luma set off to stop this nefarious plan. Gameplay The game revolves around Rosalina's journey to thwart Antasma's plan. It plays very similarly to the Super Mario Galaxy series and features similar controls. The Wii Remote and Nunchuk can be used, functioning identically to Galaxy's control scheme, while the Wii U Gamepad is also available. Rosalina must complete each world by collecting enough Grand Stars to open up each level. The more she collects, the stronger the Comet Observatory's beacon will become, enabling access to each world's boss. Defeating each world's boss will rescue the Star Spirit for that world and open a portal to the next world. There are 7 worlds in total and 7 Star Spirits to rescue. As the game progresses, bonus missions become available, featuring a set objective that Rosalina must complete to earn a reward. These rewards include concept art, cutscenes, cheat codes, music, and even a full recreation of Rosalina's Storybook from the original Galaxy. Characters *Rosalina: The main protagonist of the game and the protector of the Comet Observatory. Her journey is set in motion when Antasma captures the Star Spirits. *Luma: A young star child and Rosalina's sidekick. He views Rosalina as his mother and assists her in her quest to stop Antasma. *Antasma: The main antagonist of the game who originally debuted in Mario and Luigi: Dream Team. He captures the Star Spirits and plans to harness their power to decimate the solar system. *Star Spirits: The 7 Star Spirits from Paper Mario and Mario Party 5 make their grand return in this game: Eldstar, Misstar, Muskular, Kalmar, Mamar, Klevar, and Skolar. They are captured by Antasma, who plans on using their energy to destroy the universe. References To Other Games *''Paper Mario'': The Star Spirits return from this game. *''Mario Party 5'': The Star Spirits' voice clips are recycled from this game. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' and Super Mario Galaxy 2: This game serves as a prequel to these two games, and thus features many elements from them. *''Mario and Luigi: Dream Team'': Antasma returns as the main antagonist from this game. His voice clips are recycled as well. *''Super Mario 3D World'': Rosalina's voice clips are recycled from this game. Category:2016 Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Games